gumawo
by nafira el salsabila
Summary: luhan selalu di sakiti oleh kai, hingga akhirnya dia bertemu sehun,,,,,,,EXO kaihan/ hunhan/ baekyeol
1. Chapter 1

title: gumwo

chast: luhan, sehun, kai

pairing: kaihan/hunhan

other chast: exo member

ga bisa bikin sumary jadi langsung aja, sebelumnya terimakasih karna kalian mau membaca ff abal abal yg geje ini jadi oke ga usah banyak cakap,,,,,,

tiap hari aku sll menangis, menagis dan menangis... bukan tanpa alasan aku menangis, tapi karna aku sll di sakiti... yah! di sakiti bukan di pukul dan di tampar memang, tapi rasa.y jauh lebih menyakitkan dari itu...  
bagaimana perasaan kalian jika kalian punya pacar tapi pacar kalian selalu menuntut dari kita tiap ingin melakukan sesuatu?  
yah! itu yg terjadi pada pacarku.. dia selalu meminta sesuatu yg aneh" tiap mau jalan atau kencan  
anehnya aku tidak bisa menolak itu...

aku pacaran dengan dia 6 bulan tapi aku jarang kencan mungkin cuma 2 kali di bilang kencan jarang menelfon kalau bukan aku yg nlf duluan sms phn sangat singkat...  
sakit sekali rasanya, jujur terkadang aku iri dengan teman ku yg selalu mesra dengan pasanhan mereka, selalu di antar jemput sll di telfon sms tak pernah telat...  
sedangkan aku? punya pacar hanya di status saja sedangkan nasib? lebih miris dari orang orang yg tidak punya pacar...

ingin rasanya aku mati dari pada seperti ini, kehormatan ku pun telah di renggutnya tapi tak ada rasa bersalah pun di hatinya malah dia mencampakan aku seperti bungkus snack setelah isinya habis di buang...  
kenangan pahit itu sangat sulit untuk di hapus...  
kenapa?...

#flastback~

tut... tut... (bunyi nada tunggu)

yeoboseyo...

yeoboseyo changi...

ada apa?

malam minggu besok keluar yuk? aku kangen kai sama kamu...

keluar? ga bisa changi kamu tau sendiri aku kerja malem

oh gitu ya? yasudah ga papa kalau gitu  
tapi jgn matijn dulu ya aku masih kangen sama kamu...

kangen? kangen terus...

iya kita kan gak pernah ketemu... apa kamu ga kangen sama aku?

kangen...

kenapa jawabnya gitu kai? singkat banget

terus maunya aku jawab gimana? hah?,

eh? ti.. tidak

ya sudah aku tutup dulu ada pelanggan

tapi...

selalu saja begini... gumam luhan

belum sempat luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi kai lebih dulu mematikan sambungan telfonnya

:

:  
beberapa hari setelah itu ...  
changi keluar yuk..?

hah? kai? beneran?

iya...

kemana?

jalan" di taman

baiklah

oke... kalai begitu kita ketemuan jam 7

_  
skip time...

malam changi...

malam luhan... sudah lama menunggu?

belum baru saja aku sampai

oh...

kita mau kemana kai?

ikut saja...  
kata kai menarik tangan luhan dan berhenti di depan gedung yg lumayan besar

ini tempat apa kai?

ini hotel luhan apa kau tidak tau?

bukan... maksudku untuk apa kita ke sini?

masuk saja dulu... ajak kai

dengan ragu luhan masuk ke dalam hotel itu, kai menarik tangan luhan menuju salah satu kamar hotel, sesampainya di dalam luhan diam di depan pintu...

kenapa diam?

eh...?

luhan apa kamu mencintaiku?

tentu saja kai

kalau begitu kamu mau mrlakukan itu dengan ku?

tapi aku takut kai... ini adalah satu satunya hal yg sangat aku jaga... lagi pula bagai mana kalau nanti aku hamil? tidak kai aku takut

kalau kamu hamil aku akan bertanggung jawab...

kalau aku tidak hamil apakah kamu huga akan bertanggung jawab?

kalau kamu tidak hamil apa yg harys aku tanggung jawabkan? kita jalani saja...

tapi kai...

terlambat karna kai sudah meciumi luhan dan mengunci pergerakan luhan...

skip time...

kai sudah membereskan pakaiannya

cepat pakai bajumu luhan...  
i.. iya... tapi kai aku ga bisa jalan. sakit...

jangan manja aku harus cepat balik ke tempat kerja... dan oh ya aku tidak bisa mengantar mu pulang maaf...

setelah luhan memakai pakaian.y dengan paksa luhan berjalan dan mengabaikan sakit di selangkangannya...  
di perjalanan luhan menangis sejadi jadinya karna dia tidak menjaga harta paling beharga di dirinya...  
tapi dia mencoba tegar dan karna dia berfikir suatu saat nanti kai akan menyunting dia sebagai seorang istri...

##########

setelah kejadian itu tak pernah ada kabar dari kai sms pun dia tak pernah tiap luhan nelfon tak pernah di angkat di sms tak pernak di balas...

1bulan...  
sudah satu bulan tak pernah ada kabar dari kai pernah suatu hari dia di labrak oleh seorang namja karna kata namja itu kai telah menggoda tunangannya... sakit rasanya luhan mendengar iti tapi mau bagaimana hubungannya sudah tak tentu... di gantung...

2bulan...  
sudah 2 bulan kai tak ada kabar  
tepat saat tgl 20 april kai menelfon, luhan sangat senang karna dia pikir mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun, tapi ternyata salah...

yeoboseyo...

yeoboseyo kai...

luhan aku mau kita putus... mungkin lebih baik kita berteman...

mwo? kai kamu bercandakan?

tidak luhan aku serius...

tapi kenapa kai?

tidak papa aku hanya bosan saja...

tapi kai...

sudah luhan aku hanya mau bilang itu... dan ingat mulai sekarang aku bukan ke kasih mu lagi...

flastback off

%%%%%%%%

hiks... kenapa kai? hiks... kenapa kamu tega sama aku...?  
aku harus bagaimana? aku kotor... tidak ada orang yg mau menerima wanita seperti aku.. hiks... lalu aku harus kemana? hiks... kebih baik aku mati... di sini tidak mungkin ada yg  
menerima wanita kotor seperti aku hiks... eomma.. mianhe aku.. hiks aku tidak bisa menjaga tubuh ku sendiri hiks aku hina... aku aku benci...

yah... lebih baik aku mati...

tbc or delet?

mohon rpiunya ne...

gumwo


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

lebih baik aku mati...

luhan berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan taman itu dengan gontai dia perjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas...  
dan kini iya telah berjalan di sebuas jalan yg cukup besar tapi sepi jalanan itu sepi kendaraan yang lewat pun hanya sedikit mengingat sekarang memang sudah lewat tengah malam hanya luhan yang berjalan sendirian di jalanan itu tapi tak ada rasa rakut sedikit pun di hatinya rasa sakit hatinya jauh jauh lebih besar di banding rasa takutnya  
dan dia juga sudah bertekat ingin mengakhiri hidupnya...

pada saat ada kendaraan lewat tanpa pikir panjang luhan berjalan menuju tengah jalan hingga akhirnya...

brak...

luhan pun tertabrak dan terpental... tapi sang supir tidak mengubsirnya dia tidak menghentikan mobilnya dan meninggalkan luhan, memingat jalanan itu sepi tentu saja tak ada orang yg melihat kejadian tersebut

:

:  
setelah beberapa saat ada kendaraan lain yg lewat dan menghentikan mobilnya saat orang itu melihat luhan yang tak berdaya di tengah jalan...

eh? sepertinya itu orang tp mengapa dia di tengah jalan? jangan jangan orang itu korban tabrak lari atau bunuh diri? terserahlah yang penting aku lihat dulu dia masih hidup atau tidak...

setelah orang itu bermonolog sendiri fua menghampiri tubuh luhan dan memeriksa denyut nadi dan jantungnya

untunglah dia masih hidup dan detak jantungnya masih normal aku harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum terlambat... ucap orang itu

tanpa pikir panjang orang itu langsung membopong luhan memasukkan nya ke dalam mobil dan di bawa ke rumah sakit

:

:

:

:

:  
rumah sakit

orang itupun langsung memanggil salah satu suster dan membawa luhan ke ruwang UGD  
setelah meletakkan tubuh luhan ke katil di ruangan itu dia pergi untuk menemui dokter dan menyerahkan luhan pada suster untyk membersihkan darah yang yang ada di tubuh luhan

ceklek~

baekhyun noona...

eh? sehun? bukannya kamu sudah pulang kenapa balik kesini lagi?, tanya baekhyun

jangan bahas itu dulu cepat ikut aku ada pasien yang harus kamu tangani secepatnya...", ujar sehun

siapa? dimana dia sekarang?

di ruang UGD noona nanti terlambat" ucap sehun langsung menarik tangan baekhyun

sesampainya di ruang ugd baekhyun langsung memeriksa luhan, sehun? dia hanya menunggu di luar ruangan sssekali dia menguap karna kantuk, jelas saja dia mengatuk mengingat sekarang pukul 2 dini hari

1jam kemudian

ceklek~  
pintu ruang itu terbuka, memdengar itu sehun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri baekhyun

noona bagaimana keadaan dia apa dia baik baik saja? tanya sehun tanpa basa basi

dia baik baik saja lukanya tidak terlalu parah tidak ada hal yang serius akibat kecelakaan itu tapi... " capan baekhyun menggantung

tapi apa noona? tanya sehun penasaran

aku rasa dia tertekan... entah lah aku juga tidak yakin mungkin kamu lihat sendiri keadaannya kamu seorang psikolog mungkin kamu lebih mengerti..." jelas baekhyun

baiklah... jawab sehun

kini sehun masuk ke ruangan itu di ikuti baekhyum mengekori di belakang  
sehun duduk di pimggir kanan luhan dan baekhyun di sebelah kirinya.  
sehun terus memandangi tubuh lemah luhan, entah karna apa dia seperti mengetahui paresaan luhan entah karna dia psilokog atau apa entahlah...

cantik...

gumang sehun pelan, samar samar baekhyun mendengar ucapan sehun itu

apa sehun? kamu biang sesuatu tadi? tanya baekhyun

ah.. a..ani noona aku tidak bilang apa apa", jawab sehun gelagapan

oh.. lalu apa kamu mengenal yeoja ini?".tanya baekhyun lagi

ani. aku tidak mengenalnya ",jawab sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada luhan

lalu di mana kamu menemukan dia? apa jangan jangan kamu yang menabraknya? tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat yeoja ini tapi aku lupa... ucap baekhyun

aish... noona sembarangan aku menemukan dia jalan dia sudah tak sadarkan diri mungkin dia korban tabrak lari atau percobaan bunuh diri... benarkah? dimana noona pernah bertemu dengannya? balas sehun

molla aku lupa... lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya ini apa kamu akan mengurus dia sampai dia sembuh? "tanya baekhyun

ne... aku yg akan mengurus dia sepertinya dia memiliki beban yg cukup berat mungkin aku bisa membantunya

lalu apa kamu sudah menghubungi keluarganya? tanya baekhyun lagi

belum aku tidak tau nomer keluarganya karna aku menemukan tasnya tidak menemukan nomer ponsel keluarga dan temannya ktpnya ada tp aku belum mencarinya sedangkan hpnya aku temukan tergeletak tak jauh darinya hpnya hancur", tutur sehun

baekhyun hanya manggut manggut tanda dia mengerti "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ini sudah jam setengah 4 pagi...

aku juga mau pulang aku sangat mengantuk aku akan kembali besok..."balas sehun

sehun pun keluar mengikuti baekhyun "semoga kamu cepat sadar dan sembuh", ucap sehun sebelum menutup pintu ruangan luhan

:

:

:

kai... apa kamu sudah memutuskan luhan?

ne taemin noona aku sudah memutuskannya sekarang aku hanya milik noona sepenuhnya" jawab kai sambil memeluk taemin dari belakang

benarkah kai? aku senang sekali", respon taemin girang

ne noona demi noona apapun akan aku lakukan", balas kai "tapi kenapa aku tidak bahagia? kenapa luhan yang aku pikirkan sekarang? kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? mungkin karna bersalah saja" gumam kai sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

_

5hari kemudian..

seoul hospital

sssshhhh... perlahan luhan membuka matanya di edarkannya penglihatannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan, putih, ruangan ini serba putih "apa aku sudah mati? pikirnya dalam hati, tapi kenapa kepalaku rasanya pusing?

ceklek~  
pintu terbuka luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan menampilkan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi kulit putih susu hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan senyumnya yg menambah kesan rupawan

tampan sekali... apa dia seorang malaikat yg menjemputku ke surga? tapi kenapa malaikat ini tidak memiliki sayap? luhan bermonolog dlm hatinya

kau sudah sadar? "tanya sehun

sudah berapa hari aku tak sadarkan diri? " tanya luhan

5hari kau tak sadarkan diri"jawab sehun

kamu siapa?" tanya luhan lagi

aku adalah orang yg menolongmu aku menemukan mu tergeletak di tengah jalan jadi aku membawamu kesini dan untung saja aku belum terlambat membawamu" jelas sehun

KENAPA... KENAPA KAU MENYELAMATKAN KU? KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBIARKAN AKU MATI SAJA? KENAPA? MATI LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA WANITA SEPERTIKU HIDUP? KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBIARKAN KU MATI? teriak luhan histeris

sehun panik dia bingung dua langsung memanggil baekhyun... secepatnya baekhyun datang dan lamgsung menyuntikkan obat penenang untuk luhan... beberapa menit kemudian luhan sudah mulai tenang saar obat itu mulai berreaksi

sepertinya dia benar benar mempunyai tekanan batin yg berat" ujar baekhyun

kurasa begitu.. seberat apapun masalahnya ku harap aku bisa menyembuhkan dia..."balas sehun

aku percaya kau bisa kau psikolog yg hebat, aku yakin itu" ucap baekhyun meyakinkan

semoga saja...

tbc...

mianhe... niatnya pengen bikin cerita oneshoot tapi sepertinya ceritanya akan panjang  
mian kalau banyak typo...  
gumapta bagi yg berkenan membaca ff abal abal ini... #bow...

balasan repiu...

**SL14K12**:** emang kai keterlaluan #di timpuk kai**

**tuh cadelnya dah nongol... sehun ga cadel tampan,,,,,,,**

**jangan pake parang nih dah lanjut... pake coklat aja**

**ne..gumawo dah review revoew lagi ..**

**insontheway: tenang aja luhan ga mati kan ada sehun**

**ne..gumawo dah review review lagi ..**

**Lyncth: ini udah lanjut **

**ne..gumawo dah review review lagi ..**


End file.
